Witty Banter
by mysoulzasong
Summary: One Shot. Mia and Michael exchange some harsh words. How will he get her back? Not like it sounds. Intrigued? Read on! R&R!


**Hey everyone! This is just a one shot. Dont even ask me where I got the idea from. I was just trying to find a way to procrastinate from finishing my term paper, and this popped out. It doesn't really coincide with any timed event during the book, but it's cute all the same. So, here you go, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Princess Diaries, Coco Puffs, or anything else that is not mine mentioned in the story.**

* * *

I really don't know where he gets off. I mean, seriously, I know that he's Lilly's older brother, but that is no reason to act like he owns the world. Seriously, I was just sitting here, watching Trading Spaces when out of the blue; he grabs the remote, and changes it to Stargate SG-1. He didn't even have a t-shirt on (how rude). 

"I was watching that you know." I said irritably.

"I know." He said simply. Great comeback Michael. Real witty.

"Well, do you mind if I finish watching it?"

"Yes."

"Are you always such a pain?"

"Only when you're around."

"And why is that?'

"Because." He turned to me, his eyes boring into mine, and his face drew closer and closer. Freaking out, my eyes got wide. Then, him not even being an inch away from my face, he tweaked my nose and said, "I love watching you blush. It's hilarious." And then he turned back to the television and continued watching it.

I sat there dumb-founded for a few minutes, and then coming to my senses; I grabbed one of the throw pillows, and chucked it at his head.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" He asked, his hair in disarray.

"Because." And then I drew closer to him, just as he did to me, only not as close, because I didn't want to freak myself out. Then I said, "I love watching you get angry. It's hilarious."

We both looked at each other for a minute, our eyes never wavering or blinking, until a broad grin cracked over his face.

"Oh, you're gonna get it Thermopolis. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but when you're least expecting it, expect it."

"Sorry Michael, but your cheap movie quotes won't scare me. Never have, never will." I said, smiling as well.

And then, I got up to go to Lilly's room, since I promised I would help her with her storyboard for the next episode of Lilly Tells It Like It Is. Before I even knew what was happening, an arm wrapped around my waist and wrestled me to the ground. He caught me so off guard, I didn't even get a chance to fight back. Michael pinned me to the ground, holding both my hands above my head with one of his, my back flat on the floor.

"You weren't expecting it so soon, were you Thermopolis?" He asked. And then with his free hand, he started assaulting me with tickles. Screaming (I couldn't help it), I tried to get free, but he had me thoroughly pinned, since he was sitting on my knees. I wondered where Lilly was, since she obviously couldn't hear my screaming and laughing, or else she would have come and help by now.

I struggled against his hand that was holding my wrists, trying to get at least one hand free to stop the barrage of tickles, but he was strong. Finally, after one last tug, I got my right hand free and tried to push Michael off of me.

He was surprised that I had gotten one hand free from his grasp, so taking advantage of his distraction; I quickly pulled my left arm out, and sat up. Michael was still on my knees, so when I sat up, we ended up face to face.

Panting, I smiled. "I don't know who has the advantage here, but I do know one thing."

"Oh, and what's that?" he asked, his face serious for some reason.

"You are so going to get it when you get off my knees."

He laughed. "Hate to break it to you, but I have no where else better to be."

"So, you have nothing better to do than sit on your little sisters best friends knees and not let her up?"

"You got it. So, make yourself comfortable, because I'm prepared for a long stay."

I groaned, and then lay back on the ground. Turning my head sideways, I saw a pair of feet walk past towards the kitchen. I recognized them as Lilly's and called for help. It must have looked strange, her not seeing anything but my head on the floor, seeing as my body was obscured my the couch and Michael. She walked over and evaluated the situation.

"I don't think so Mia. You got yourself into this mess, you have to get yourself out." She leaned down and placed a bowl of dry cereal next to my head. "Good luck."

I couldn't believe it; my best friend abandoned me and left me at the mercy of her older brother!

"So, there isn't any chance you'll be getting up soon?"

"Nope."

I sighed. "Thought so." I grabbed the bowl and set it on my stomach, popping some Coco Puffs into my mouth. Michael reached down and did the same. I smiled wryly. "Help yourself."

**One hour later**

"Michael, my legs are numb, and my back is sore. Are you ever going to get up?"

"Maybe one day. At least, before my 21st birthday."

"Why was I cursed to find the only girl to be my best friend with a crazy older brother?"

"I think blessed would be the better word here, Mia."

I paused. Tilting my head up, I looked at him. "Hey, you called me Mia."

For some reason, his cheeks tinged red. "Well, when you sit on a girls knees for extended periods of time, it's only polite to start calling them by their first name."

I set my head back on the floor. Speaking truthfully, and not really realizing what was coming out of my mouth, I said, "I like the way you say my name. Don't call me Thermopolis again, okay?"

"Okay." He said it almost as a whisper.

I looked up at him again, and this time, noticed the intensity of his stare. Thinking I had crumbs on my face or chocolate in my teeth, I asked, "What?"

A slow grin spread across his face, and he said, "You are pretty. I never noticed how much until just now." The words seemed to startle him, but they startled me even more.

"What? Are you making fun of me? Because that is low, even for you."

A confused look was on his face now, and he shook his head. "No. I'm not making fun of you."

And he did it again. He looked at me all intensely, like he was seeing me for the first time. I sat up and touched his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?"

He grabbed my wrist, only not like he did before, this time gently. I could have escaped if I wanted to, but something held me there. I could feel my heart start to beat faster. What was going on? Did he have the Bird Flu? Was he so contagious that I was catching it too?

My stomach fluttered as his other arm circled around my back, and then I realized what was happening. Not really noticing what I was saying, I asked Michael, "Is your heart beating a million times a minute?"

He replied gruffly, "Uh-huh."

"Are there butterflies in your stomach?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

I looked down at his chest, avoiding his gaze for a second. "What happened?"

I wasn't sure he understood what I meant since he was quiet for a while. But then he said, "I think Lilly's crazy older brother realized that he was in love with Lilly's crazy best friend. And if I'm not mistaken, I think Lilly's crazy best friend fell in love with Lilly's crazy older brother."

"Michael?"

"Yes, Mia?"

"Next time you tell me you love me, don't say Lilly's name in the same sentence. Okay?"

I expected him to come up with a witty comeback like always, but instead, he did something better. He leaned close to my face and kissed me. And let me tell you, it was great.

Except… "Michael?" I said, my lips still pressed against his.

"Mmm?"

"You're still sitting on my knees."

* * *

**I thought that was an appropriate spot to leave off. Mia always does state the obvious, doesn't she? Well, I hope you liked it. Please review! I would love to hear your comments.**


End file.
